Incidents
by Gabbysway2
Summary: Same reluctant Edward, all human and Bella still doesn’t like birthday parties. Bella & Edward are in high school and instead of the birthday party he decides to give her what she really wants. Point of view changes Rated MA for mature content & language.
1. Chapter 1

**The Most Shitteous Craptastic Cuddlecock Crack Contest 2009**

**Title of your entry: Incidents**

**Penname: Gabbysway2**

**Pairing: Edward & Bella**

**Summary: Same reluctant Edward, all human and Bella still doesn't birthday parties. Bella & Edward are in high school and instead of the birthday party he decides to give her what she really wants. (Point of view changes) Rated MA for mature content and language.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. SM IS THE QUEEN & I'M JUST HAVING FUN.**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

"Are you sure you want to go?"

"Yes."

"I mean really sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok, they went shopping and to a dinner after that."

I smiled and held his hand tighter. "So that will give us a lot of free time….what are we going to do?" I wiggled my eyesbrows when I asked the question.

"I dunno," he looked away perpously and tried to stare at the road as much as possible. He was nervous I could see it. I let go of his hand and started to run my fingers up his arm on to his shoulder and then the back of his neck. When I started to play with his ear he almost ran off the road.

"hahaha"

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT?"

"You always say you can beat me at driving anytime"

"well, you don't have to drive while I'm touching you."

"Yeah, well, I kind of wish I did if that would make you do it." We were already in the drive way otherwise we might have had another incident. His eyes bugged out and a satisfied smile was dancing on my face.

"lEts go inside."

When we walked into the inmense white house, it was odd how quiet it was; usually Alice made a club sound quiet in comparison. It seemed eerie now that it was all empty but I had some ideas to make some noise. Edward brought me back to reality when he asked if I wanted to drink something.

"Sure, a coke will be fine. "

I walked up to his room while he was getting our drinks.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Bella!"

"I'm up here in your room!"

She was in my room, probably on my bed. That was his plan in the first place, the reason why I brought her home to celebrate but now I couldn't find the courage to do it. What if I sucked? Or if I hurt her and she didn't want to do it again? I didn't think I could handle that. I had to do something fast. That's when I remembered Carlisle's cognac. That would certainly do the trick. Last time Carlisle had given me a taste my mother had been pissed but my stepdad was way cooler. He said it was just so I would learn how to drink properly and not make a fool of myself. I didn't really liked it but I remembered that night ,when Bella came home with Alice from shopping , I got to third base for the first time because I felt confident.

"Fuck Cullen! You got to stop being such a pussy!" I started to walk upstairs to my room but stopped when I passed Carlisle's office. I shook his head, "I can do this. I can do this." I started to walk away and turned back. "Fuck! No, I can't."

Bella will start wondering where I am soon.

"Edward?"

I almost dropped the bottle when I heard her. I was taking my third glass when she came in. I didn't plan on taking so many, it's just that when I drank the first I didn't feel the effects immediately so I thought it didn't work. So then I drank the second but by the time I did, I was already feeling the first one, so I though one more would help more and now I was burning. Bella had startled me as I sipped the last of it.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Edward, what are you doing?"

He smiled and walked unsteadily towards ME, he managed to place the bottle and the glass on the desk on the way. He was smiling widely and he looked flushed.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?" He reached for my left arm but missed and ended up holding my right hand.

"Are you drunk?"

"Nooo…Come here" He pulled me closely and started to kiss my neck and jaw. His hands started to move across my body.

"Edward, you're drunk. We can't do this when you're like this." I started to giggle because if I really thought about it, I knew this was probably my best change to get him to do it.

"What? You don't want to take advantage of me?" Now he was the one wiggling his brows when said the last part.

"Believe me, I would love to take advantage of you." I said between giggles, "that's probably the only way I'm going to get some action."

"Then what's the hold up?" He said as he slapped my ass."We have the house all to ourselves, that's why I brought you here to celebrate your birthday." He kept kissing my neck and held me closer to him.

"Oh, really?"

"Mm-hmm"

"Oh, well since you planned it all out we really can't let it go to waste. " I started to walk to toward the desk and pulled him along. When I sat on the desk and pulled him between her legs. "So, is this stuff any good?" I lifted the cognac bottle. He made a face and I started to pour some on the glass. "I need to catch up to you so that you can't say I took advantage of you"

When she said that, he cupped her left cheek and stroked it softly. "You can take advantage of me anytime you want."

"Promise?" I asked with a wicked smile but waited for his answer before drinking. He nodded without taking his eyes of mine. "Ugh, that was horrible." I put the glass on the side and kissed him. "At least now we taste the same. Oh and I'm going to make sure to remind you about that from now on."

We started making out heavily and I pulled him closer with my legs. His hands started to lift my shirt and I wasn't sure if it was the effect of the drinks or the fact that I wanted him so much but I wanted to rip his clothes off. He traced my body slowly, until he reached my breasts but instead of stopping as he usually did; he lifted the cups of my bra up and started to fondle them. His touch wasn't careful either; he wanted it and he was showing me how much he always wanted to do it. When I started to moan at his touch he pulled on my nipples and I bit his lower lip. He groaned and did it again.

"You better be ready to finished what you started 'cause I'm not letting you off the hook this time Edward." He took my face in his hands and kissed me fiercely leaving no doubt in my mind that he had every intention to finish. Then he lifted my shirt over my head and started to swear when he couldn't open the clasp of her bra. If it wasn't so frustrating, I think I would have started to laugh, the one time when he was actually trying to do something he couldn't even open it.

"Let me." I took over and threw it to the side. His mouth was covering me before I could get a grip on him and the sensation made me arch my back at the same time that my arms flew backwards, spilling the cognac and dropping the desk lamp. He pushed me down so that I would be on her back. He towered over me and I started to lift his shirt. "Take this off before I rip it off!"

He had a cocky smirk on his face the whole time but obliged me almost as soon as I asked by throwing his shirt next to my pile of clothes. He leaned over me again but this time he moved his hand up my tight, into my skirt. He slid his fingers into my panties and ran his thumb against my sleek core.

"Mmmm Bella"

I whimpered at his touch. He lifted my skirt and pulled my panties to the side before he leaned down to kiss me. I yelped when I felt his lips there but he circled my right leg with his arm to hold me still. He pressed his tongue at the center of my heat and started to move it up and down slowly. "I can't believe I waited so long to taste you. "

"Edward please" I could barely breathe when he stood up and started to pull my panties off. I sat up and pulled him to me. His pants were off in seconds and he surprised when he pulled a condom out of his back pocket. HE HAD PLANNED THIS. We both blushed when he tried to put the condom on and I helped him. He was in me in one trust. I took my breath away, yes it hurt at first, but the feeling of him was amazing.

His breathing was accelerating and I could feel his stomach muscles clench. I was holding on tightly to him and he pulled me down on my back again. He tried to push himself up the desk with his knee so that he could be on top of me completely but his knee slipped, scrapping him up to his tight. The movement startled me and I loosened my grip making him loose his balance. He fell down but he tried to hold on to the desk by leaning forward and he ended up hitting his head with the edge.

I got off the desk and ran immediately to his side. "Oh my gosh, you're bleeding!" I grabbed my shirt and started to help him up. We had just gotten up when we heard Emmett's jeep pull up on the driveway.

"What the fuck is Emmett doing here?!"

"I thought you said they were going to be out for a long time?"

"Shit. We have to get out of here before he comes up."

I grabbed all our stuff and we were up the second set of stairs when we heard the door open and his booming laugh followed by the rest of the Cullen's. I was starting to feel dizzy from the smell of Edward's blood but we manage to make it to his room. I opened the window and helped him get dressed. I borrowed one of his t-shirts and started to walk back to his restroom to look for bandages and alcohol.

"Edward! We brought Italian!" Esme called from the living room.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to clean you up. "

"It's not a big cut, see it already stopped bleeding."

"I still need to clean your face, I'll be right back." He was lying on the bed when I came back and he looked sad. "Does it hurt a lot?"

He looked at me, "I'm sorry. I didn't want it to be like this."

I started to laugh really hard and he looked at me like I was crazy. "Look, I'm glad it happened I was starting to think at the pace we were going, it never would." He started to laugh to and I kissed him. I was cleaning his forehead when we both heard Carlisle.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED IN MY OFFICE?"

We stayed still for a second and then burst into laughter.

"Happy birthday"

**THE END

* * *

**

**So...how bad is it? -_^  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's a surprise. I did not plan to continue this story and I WILL NOT after this chapter. **

**I just kept having this idea and Edward was pissed about the turn of events and wanted me to redeem him. Believe me, he was VERY persistent about it. **

**P.S. I didn't use a beta for the last chapter, nor for this one, because it was supposed to be crappy like that, ok? ****I am very aware of the grammatical errors in that chapter, most of them were done purposely and the ones I caught I left anyway because that was the point of the contest. Everything was supposed to be bad ^_^**

**P.P.S. You guys keep putting me on faves or alerts and that just blows my mind because I didn't expect that at all. So this extra chapter was done for you guys. I KNOW who you are so let me know what you think ;)**

**I hope you guys like it :D**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. SM IS THE QUEEN & I'M JUST HAVING FUN.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

When they heard Carlisle everybody went running to his study. I decided to go face the music. Bella had cleaned up my face and put a band aid on my forehead. We were already changed back into our clothes so I told her to wait for me in my room. She wanted to come with me but I told her to finish cleaning herself and that I would be back. I didn't want to get her in trouble but then I quickly realized there was no way they didn't know she was here. Her truck was parked outside!

I groaned when I walked in, this was like a fucking parade. _Everyone_ was here, even Rosalie and Jasper. Thank God I'm a good liar. I should be able to control this, even if I'm drunk, right? They just thought we got scared they would catch us drinking. Bella appeared in the entrance of the office as I was finishing my explanation. Carlisle didn't completely buy it but didn't say anything else because he knew I was already in a world of trouble with my mom. He kept looking suspiciously at his desk. Jasper was laughing his ass off because he knew it was an outright lie. I swear one of these days I was going to get my sister's boyfriend for that because it made Bella blush like hell when he looked at us and then Carlisle _knew _it was bull.

As soon as Emmett saw her I knew she should have waited for me in the room. "And where were _you?_"

"I was in the restroom Emmett. "

"Trying to clean up the evidence, I see." He had the biggest grin on his face. He looked at me and mouthed _Dude, you are fucked_ and burst into laughter.

She blushed a little, but surprisingly, managed to control it.

"Esme, I'm sorry, it was my idea. "

"Mom, no. It wasn't, she's just trying to get me out of trouble. You know Bella doesn't drink. "

"Well, neither should you Edward," she gave Carlisle one of those looks. Oh, he was going to hear it tonight. I was sure of it and he knew it too. I looked at Carlisle apologetically. "Sweetie, I know today is your birthday so we won't deal with this now," then she turned to look at Carlisle and me, "but we will later."

Emmett was right I was so fucked!

"Now, let's go have dinner, our food is getting cold." She wrapped her arms around Bella's shoulders and gave her a kiss on the cheek as they stepped out the door. "Happy birthday sweetie."

I waited for the rest to follow but they just stood there looking at me with amusement. "What are you all staring at?"

Emmett was the first to speak. "You know you're dead meat, right?"

"Shut up Emmett. Like you've never gotten into trouble."

"Yeah but I never got caught like this," his tone was full of implications.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He shook his head and walked out with his girlfriend, grinning like an idiot.

"Oh, you know exactly what he's talking about," Alice chimed in as she and Jasper followed.

SHIT.

Carlisle just shook his head and started to walk out. When he was at the entrance he turned around and said, "Just clean that shit up. I don't want your mom to ask more questions and fix my desk too." He pointedto where he had been standing with a smile.

FUCK. We left the condom wrapper! No wonder they all knew but Carlisle must have been standing over it because I didn't see it before and I was next to him. I'm never going to hear the end of this.

I picked it up and ran to my room to dispose of it. I came back and fixed what I could of Carlisle desk.

"Edward, hurry up! We are waiting for you," my mom called.

Dinner was a little awkward at first. Everybody was trying to stifle their laughter because they knew that even though my mom was all smiles, she was pissed. Slowly the mood started to lighten up and we started talking about our different birthday experiences. Everything seemed forgotten as Alice explained to Bella why one year we practically had a zoo for one of her birthdays. Then I turned to Emmett and he had this mischievous look on his face. That asshole was going to say something, I just knew it. Before I could stop him he asked, "So what happened to your face?"

I kicked him under the table and gave him a death glare.

"Edward, I want to what happened too." Damn, that woman didn't miss a thing.

"I didn't see a branch when we we're walking in the woods and it scratched my forehead. It's nothing but Bella wanted to make sure it was clean." I tried my best dazzling smile on my mom.

It seemed to work because she let it go and squeezed Bella's had with a smile. Bella kept shifting on her chair, she looked uncomfortable and I couldn't ask why because she was seated in between Alice and my mom. I caught her eye and she gave me a wide smile. _Having fun?_ I mouthed. She beamed as a small flush ran through her delicate features and nodded.

"Edward, at what time are you supposed to take Bella home?" Oh shit. It's coming now.

"Um, I don't know. The chief didn't say anything about that mom. Not too late, I guess."

"Good, we brought some movies and we still have dessert and presents to go through. Is that's okay with you?" She turned to Bella with a warm smile.

"Sure."

Alice clapped her hands and started to jump on her chair. My poor girl looked flustered; she hated all this attention but was willing to go through it for my mom and sister.

We started to clean up and then Jasper and Emmett brought out this huge cake with the number 18 on top. I was sitting next to Bella now and she buried her face on my chest. "It's okay baby, we have a fire extinguisher at hand." She looked up at me confused. "With you luck, it should come in handy." I grinned and winked at her.

As realization hit that I was making fun of her she smacked me in the chest and turned away from me without realizing that Jasper and Emmett were right next to her. As she did that her shoulder bumped with the bottom of the cake making it land top first on the table in true Bella fashion. She looked like a deer struck by headlights. We all started laughing as my mom walked out of the kitchen.

"Oh.." She looked a little disappointed but she smiled at Bella. "Well, that's a first. Scrapped cake it is." Bella blushed furiously. "Rosalie and Alice help me with the cake; seems like the boys can't even handle that," she said as she winked at Bella.

"I told you, you're lucky like that," I said into Bella's ear.

She turned around with a wicked grin. "Well, if you ever want to get lucky again you better stop making fun of me." She had me there. I froze and she burst out laughing. I took hold of her face and gave her a small peck on the lips and then another one and another one and then it turned into a very deep kiss. We broke apart when someone cleared they throat next to us. I looked up to see; it was Carlisle. He had a stern look and he pointed towards my mother with his eyes. He was right. I was pushing it; my mother was pissed with me as it was. I reluctantly let Bella go and kissed her hand. The girls cleared up the mess and pretty quickly we were eating cake.

"Can we give her the presents now?" Alice asked like as we finished. She looked at my mom like someone had stolen her puppy.

"Fine but we should clear everything first." My mom didn't say anything else but we all knew she wanted to prevent any more accidents.

Apparently they had all gone _gift _shopping because they all brought something to the table. Bella looked like she wanted to crawl into a hole.

"Mine first," Alice declared.

"No, Alice you already bought me this top. You said it was my birthday present. "

I would have to thank her for that. I loved that color on Bella.

"Well, I lied and I'm not taking a no for an answer. _Please…_" She pouted as she held a huge gift bag.

"That doesn't work on me Alice." Alice kept her stance and Bella started to slowly shake her head and when she smiled Alice knew she had her.

Bella started to open her gifts reluctantly. Alice got her 5 outfits but I'm guessing she stopped there because she couldn't find a bigger gift bag. Jasper gave her a gift card for Best Buy, Emmett an iPod and Rosalie pair of sapphire earrings; they were simple but elegant. She would probably never admit it but I could see she was enjoying herself.

"Thank you for all the gifts, they are really too much."

"We are not done yet sweetie," said my mom. Carlisle appeared with a big box and placed it on table.

"You really shouldn't have Esme."

"But we wanted to and Carlisle and I really hope that you like it." When she saw that Bella was still hesitant she added, "Look at it as a way to start your own collection."

That peaked Bella's interest and she stood up to open the gift. When she opened the box, she gasped. They must have really nailed it to get that reaction. We all peeked in as she pulled a book out of the box. "Edward look!" I leaned in closer and hugged her from behind. It was a Jane Austen collection, the Cambridge Edition; there were a total of nine books in the box. She was so excited as she leaned back to show me the books. I looked over to my mom and thanked her.

"Edward told us how much you love her work so we figured these would be perfect for you. "

"Thank you so much Esme! You too Carlisle! I love them."She went over to kiss my mom and give her a hug. Carlisle blushed as she did the same.

"So…what did you get her Edward?" Emmett! He always had to fuck me over!

"HE didn't get me anything because I asked him not to," said Bella as she returned to my arms. I gave her a peck in neck and hugger her closer to me. I suppressed a smile as I imagined her surprise when I gave her the gift.

"I think we should get going. I don't want to get the chief mad." I said to my mom and then looked down at Bella. "I don't want you to get grounded too."

"Ok."

**

We loaded everything on to the cab of the truck; the only big things were Alice's gifts and my parent's, we even packed her some cake. Bella said goodbye to everyone and thanked them again. I was so happy to be alone with her; I couldn't get out of there fast enough. My mom stopped me before we left.

"Edward, I'm letting you take Bella and have fun tonight because it's her birthday and I don't want to ruin it for her but as soon as you are back we are going to have a long talk. You are grounded." I nodded, I knew this was coming. "For a month. " SHIT.

Bella was waiting for me inside the cab when I finally made my way to the truck. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing baby, I'm just grounded. We knew that was coming." I smiled as the engine roared to life.

"Starting tonight?"

"No, tomorrow." She smiled and stroked my cheek with the back of her hand. I pulled her closer to me and pressed on the accelerator. "You are going to have to behave, it's dark and I don't think I can avoid running off the road that easily now."

She rested her head on my shoulder and sighed. "What time do you have to be back?"

"She didn't say but Emmett is picking me up after he drops off Rosalie so we a have a couple of hours."

She touched our lips briefly and then went back to resting her head on my shoulders. "Good."

I looked down at her confused but she didn't say anything else. The rest of the drive was quiet but at least I didn't drive off the road.

******

**Alice tell Emmett to take his time when he drops off Rosalie – E**

5 seconds later. **You know I don't need to tell him that, he does it anyway –A **

**Yeah, but maybe he could take more time this time. I'm going to be grounded and I won't get to see Bella as much – E **

**Fine –A**

**Dude, I'll take her in an hour and then I'll wait a while with her before I pick you up –Em **

Bella was opening the door to her house while this little exchange was going on. We knew the chief wasn't home as soon as we arrived and we carried her gifts up to the porch. It was cool outside but not cold, still I didn't want Bella to get sick so she was wearing my denim jacket. She looked adorable. She had her gifts on one hand while she opened the door with the other. I had the books and the cake.

I leaned over and rested my chin on her shoulder. "Need any help with that?"

"No, do you need any help with that?" she said as she rubbed her ass on my crotch. I almost dropped the box of books and she burst out laughing as she finally opened the door. I let the box and the cake drop as soon as we were in and charged at her. Kissing her several times and leading her to the couch. When I felt the back of the couch I lifted her until she was sitting on the edge and then pushed us over. I was kissing her fiercely, like my life depended on it and I couldn't stop myself. My hands were roaming her body and when she moaned into my mouth and I couldn't keep my hips from trusting forward. She moaned louder and I repeated the movement. My hand was holding her breast as my thumb grazed her nipple.

" Edward," she panted between kissed, "we didn't lock the door." I really didn't care about that at the moment but she insisted. "Baby, we need to lock the door."

"Why?" I asked as a nibbled on her neck.

"Charlie." As if on cue the phone rang. I didn't want to get up; I was so comfortable in between her legs, completely enveloped on her. "See?" she gave me a peck on the nose and moved forward. I had to get up unwillingly but I never let her go. I wrapped my arms around her waist and leaned on her as we walked together to the kitchen and every time my erection rubbed on her ass she would giggle. "Hello? Oh, ok….No don't worry I just got here…Yes, it was fun. They gave me lots of presents…..I know, I told them not to but they didn't listen….I brought you some cake….No problem Dad see you tomorrow…Sure thing, I'll lock everything up right now….Ok, night Dad." The whole time I had been nibbling and kissing her neck. She hung up and gave me the biggest smile she could, her eyes gleaming. "Guess who's going to pull a double today?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

I burst out laughing, this girl was unbelievable. I pressed myself on her backside, "I don't know, who?"

She pushed herself against me, "Try to guess." She leaned back on my chest and pulled me to a kiss. God, I loved her so much. I turned her around and lifted her to the counter and then pressed her towards me. She whimpered as she made contact with my crotch. Slowly she ran her hand up my torso and chest, unbuttoning my shirt with one hand while playing with the nape of my hair with the other. She was biting her lower lip the whole time and it was driving me insane. I kissed her, taking her lower lip between mine and adding some pressure with my tongues as I massaged it.

"Baby, I want you so much."

"You already have me," and with that she slid her fingers under the waistband of my pants. I hissed and pushed towards her. "Mmm…wanna go upstairs?"

"Yes." My voice was strained. I was about to lift her when I remembered, "I don't have any condoms with me Bella." FUCK. I was so mad at myself. I rested my forehead on hers and tried to calm myself.

"Let's go upstairs Edward." I looked up to her. She had this wicked smile on her face and just like that I was ready to go. I carried her up the stairs and basically ran to her room. Once we were in she threw off my jacket and I pulled us down in the middle of the bed. I was still in between her legs and she wrapped them around the waist to pull me closer. I was having a really hard time trying to calm myself and I knew I needed it to make up for this afternoon. I couldn't let her down again.

"Baby, hold on. Don't do that because I really want to pace myself this time."

She gave me the biggest smile and motioned for me to lie down on my back. Once I had, she straddled me and started to kiss my jaw, then my neck, and then she pulled my shirt open and started to kiss my chest softly tracing little circles on my nipples. Her hips started to grind against me. This was getting to be too much, my breath hitched and I exploded as she took one of my nipples in her mouth and sucked on it hard. "Argh…Bella.._fuck.._"

I was about to start berating myself when I looked up to her. She looked so pleased with herself that I couldn't help but smile like at her.

I pulled her to me and kissed her until she started to whimper. I took hold of her hips and shifted positions so that she was under me again. I needed to get out of these pants because they were getting really uncomfortable now so I pulled away and started to undress. She complained a bit but when she saw what I was doing her eyes became eager and pulled herself up to rest on her elbows so she could have a better look. I must admit that make me feel cocky as hell and I started to take my time.

First I took my shirt off throwing it to her rocking chair in the corner. I took my shoes off and slowly removed my socks. Her engrossed look was making me more confident by the second so I moved closer to the bed as I undid my belt and the button on my jeans. We hadn't turned on the lights but I could see all her features through the dim moon light that her window provided and her breathing was as labored as mine had been a few minutes ago. I unzipped my pants and removed my jeans and boxers in one pull; finally freeing myself. She gasped and her eyes widened a bit as she looked at me. If there had been a time when I felt unsure of being naked with Bella I was clearly over that now.

I offered her my hand and she took it, still looking at me. I couldn't help the smirk from forming in my face and I felt her flush as I pulled her up to me. "Now it's your turn." She looked down and everywhere at the same time. I kissed her on the nose as I pulled her closer and pulled up her chin with our hands. "I want to see how beautiful you are Bella." She nodded and gave me a smile as we started to kiss.

My hands were resting on her waist and they slowly started to make their way up, this time pushing her top off too. When it was on the floor I placed my hands on the small of her back I moved them down to cup her ass. I felt heat run through her body as I squeezed her perky little flesh and pull her towards me. My hands moved to the back of her skirt and I unzipped it letting it fall to the floor.

I stepped back a little to look at her. God, she was so beautiful. Her delicate features wrapped around the most delicious aroma and I was definitely ready to go again. She gasped as she felt me and I leaned down to kiss her. "Where's the condom baby?"

"In the nightstand, first drawer."

I led us to back to the edge of the bed and turned on the light to look for the condom. I gasped when I opened the drawer. She had a huge box of condoms! I took a few and then turned to her. "Are you planning a marathon?"

She blushed and bit her lip. "A girl can have dreams, can't she?"

I tackled her and started to kiss her everywhere. She was laughing but when I grabbed her hips and pushed her towards me the laughter was replaced with a moan. I moved my hands to her back and removed her bra. This time it was off in seconds. Then I hooked my thumbs on the sides of her underwear and pulled them down, she helped me get them off and I positioned myself between her legs. I opened the wrapper with my teeth and pulled on the condom.

I leaned down intending to kiss her neck but ended up sucking on it as my fingers ran up her thighs to her pussy. She was so wet and when I ran my thumb down her slit she made the same sound from this afternoon. I almost lost it.

"Ready baby?"

"Mm-hmm"

I pushed my thumb inside her and she moaned as she bucked her hips forward making me growl. I was ready to bury myself deep inside her but I wanted to take this slow so I repeated the movement but this time I used my thumb to circle her clit and two fingers of my fingers are inside her . When I felt she was really ready for me I slid my fingers out and I eased into her slowly. I was throbbing now but I was rewarded with a very loud moan as she bucked her hips towards me. As I thrust into her she forms a small "o" with her lips and she takes hold of my butt to push me further inside her. I stared to twitch instantly but wanted her to come first so I went back to circling her clit and she convulsed around me as I thrust deeper and I come hard.

Our breathing was ragged as we lay there. I was resting my forehead against hers and she caressed my cheek. We stayed like that for a few moments while our breathing came back to normal and she was the first to speak.

"How did you learn to do that?"

"What?"

She blushed and I thought it was adorable, I didn't think it was possible for her skin to flush further. "With your hands…"

My grin became huge as I looked at her, "Internet."

"Oh."

"Did you like it?" She nodded and I pulled us to the side, moving her on top of me. "So it was better then?"

She lifted her head to look at me, "Honestly Edward, the only reason this was better is because we actually got to finish. We were interrupted, remember?"

"Yeah but I had already fucked it up before that."

She giggled. That wasn't exactly the response I was hoping for. "You just fell, I wasn't going to let you off that easy," she said as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

I was about to tackle her when my phone buzzed. It was a text from Alice.

**Emmett just left to drop off Rosalie – A**

**I can't leave her. Charlie is not even coming home from the station tonight. Something about an accident and a bunch of paperwork – E**

**Right. Carlisle left for that just after you did. Look I'll try to keep mom occupied until she decides to sleep. Apparently she wants to talk to you after she talks with Carlisle –A**

**Thank you Alice – E**

**Anytime – A**

"So we are all set?"

"Looks like it." I smiled and hugged her close to me. Her head was resting on my chest breathing slowed after a few minutes and when I leaned down to see her face I realized she was sleeping. I turned off the lamp on the nightstand and settled back into bed.

About 20 minutes later my phone buzzed again.

**Mom just went to sleep. Said she'll talk to u in the morning – A **

5 seconds later. ** I'll pick u up in the morning & tell mom we went for breakfast – A**

How the hell did she know? **Thanks Alice – E**

******

**Dude, I'm outside – Em**

**Dude, I'm staying – E**

**Edward, u can't stay. Mom is gonna kill u – Em**

**No, she's not. Alice already texted me that she went to sleep. Anyway, u could cover for me right? – E**

**I wish u would've told me asshole, I've been here for 20 minutes trying to give u more time. U know u owe me, right? –Em**

**Always – E**

**Kiss ass, I'm still making u pay. Laters then –Em**

**Good night – E**

**Yeah, u r definitely having one of those –Em**

I burst out laughing, he had no idea how good it was. Bella woke up from her slumber with my laughter. "What's so funny?"

"Emmett."

"Is he here?"

"Yes but he's leaving now."

"Ok," she mumbled.

"Bella?"

"Hmm…"

"When you were between my mom and Alice, you kept shifting on your seat, why?"

"For one, I wanted to be next to you. Then I started to feel weird…"

She stopped, so I prompted, "Weird?"

"Yeah, I think it was the way you fell."

"BELLA, did I hurt you?"

"No, no, no. Stop that right now. I was just uncomfortable. I took some Tylenol while I was in your room; they just hadn't taken effect yet."

"Bella, if you had to take pain meds it means it hurt."

"No, I was just being cautious. I didn't want it to spoil my night." She leaned over my face and gave me an Eskimo kiss and then held my face as she kissed me. Letting all my worries go, I hugged her close to me and kissed her deeply.

We stayed silent for a while as I traced circles on her arm with my fingers and she rested on my chest.

"Why did you say 'good' after I told you Emmett was picking me up on his way back? You were so cryptic."

"Can't you take a guess?" she said as she stroked _me_. Wow. I was hard again in a nanosecond. "I was planning to pull a double since we got here."

"Just a double?"

She was giggling now. "I dunno."

"Oh, I think you do." I said as I climbed on top of her again.

*****

We were lying on her bed, grinning at the ceiling and she was wrapped around my side when I remember I still had her gift. I was surprised she hadn't felt it on my jacked but then again we were busy. I moved to get my jacket.

"Don't go." Her voice was sad. Why would she think I was capable of leaving her now?

"I'm not going anywhere. I just forgot something in my jacket baby. I'll be right back."

"Ok." I gave a small kiss and went for her gift. When I came back with the little box she looked puzzled.

"What's that?"

I turned on the light as I sat on her bed. She leaned over and I opened the box. "Happy birthday, love." It was a gold necklace with a blue agate cameo pendant, the young girl in the pendant reminded me of Bella. She was exquisite and delicate, just like her. I knew it was meant for her the second I saw it, she never wore ordinary jewelry anyway and I really hoped she liked it.

She looked at it for a few seconds and then touched it delicately. When she looked up, she asked, "Really?"

"Yes, really. I saw it and I knew it was yours." She smiled at that.

"But Edward it looks expensive. You didn't have to"

I cut her off, "Oh yes I did and what's more important I WANTED TO." I kissed her nose, then her chin and lastly her shoulder. "Do you like it?"

She was biting her lip as she nodded and she looked happy. I wanted to tackle her again but instead I asked if she wanted me to put it on. She turned and I placed it on her neck carefully. When I finished I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close to me. She hummed as she played with my hair while softly touching the pendant with her other hand. "Happy?" I asked.

"Very."

"Me too."

* * *

**So there you have it :D**

**I hope you liked it and the links to the oufits, necklace & books are on my profile. **

**Let me know what you think ;)**

**xx  
**


End file.
